


thermal runaway

by break_reset_key (kaisernite_aleph)



Series: "it's as if you're a supernova!" [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners, Tsukihime, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Aberrations, Action, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Nasuverse Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, Fights, Gen, Half-Demon Nishikiyama Akira, Horror Elements, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, Magecraft, Magus Kiryu Kazuma, Multi, Mystic Eyes, Nasuverse-Typical Existential Horror, Other, Queer Themes, Supernatural Crime Drama, Urban Fantasy, Yakuza-Typical Internal Politics, from both sides, rgg and nasuverse are similar in that everyone wants to jump the protagonist's bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisernite_aleph/pseuds/break_reset_key
Summary: Kamurocho isn't just a breeding ground for debauchery and general amoral behavior. It also just happens to be one of the biggest leyline concentration points in Japan. Ergo, magi and supernatural creatures run abound, hidden among normal humans.Kiryu Kazuma is an informal magus trained by Kazama Shintaro. He's a gold-hearted member of the Tojo Clan's Dojima Family, a subsidiary of a yakuza organization which doubles as a freelance supernatural faction that "manages" Kamurocho's figurative and literal demons.Along with his treasured Kyodai and many others, he navigates the world and tries to understand what "everything" really is.Fixed Chapter 1.
Relationships: A LOT of kiryu ship-teases, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: "it's as if you're a supernova!" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969690
Kudos: 8





	thermal runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Let me get one thing clear off the bat: THERE WILL BE NO SERVANTS IN THIS FIC.
> 
> Mentions, yes. And Holy Grails are still there and kicking. The reason for this is that, while I LOVE the servants and all the lore behind them, I feel like the non-Servant Summoning aspects of the Nasuverse's Magecraft/Magic systems are so often overlooked, and I want to focus on that and the more "human" points. 
> 
> This is set around the late 80s to mid 90s maybe? Around that time. I've aged up/down a good amount of the characters, so a bunch of characters can interact with each other. Enjoy the story!

Thrumming again, it’s getting borderline frantic now.

“Damn, can’t you bastards leave us alone?!” 

A good amount of furniture in the Youda Offices’ have suddenly left the floor and are in the shaking hands of three men. The other four were hunched in apprehension behind their boss, who was having an unsuccessful conversation with two members of the Tojo Clan, the biggest yakuza organization in Kamurocho.

Still getting rookie jobs, what was it that Oyassan said? Small steps.

Kiryu puffs out a cloud of smoke and adjusts the sleeves of his black suit. Tapping his foot with slight impatience, he glances at Nishiki for confirmation, and his oath brother casts a conspiring smirk at him.

“Guess we gotta show ‘em where our real credentials are, eh, Kiryu?”

“Seems like it.” 

Stepping forward, Kiryu cracks his knuckles. He always prefers to leave Nishiki with the negotiations, even if 75% of the time they never worked. He likes the noisier style of cleanup much better.

“ **GORYAH!** ”

One of the furniture-carrying goons rushed forward. A big guy, probably the biggest in the room, gripping a folding chair over his head, brought it down, eyes clear with raging intent. Kiryu dodged to his right, stuck out his leg and tripped Big Guy, bringing his aggressor to a face plant. Kiryu harshly kicks Big Guy’s head and follows it with a stomp to the face. Big Guy’s face was now painted crimson and purple, several bloody pieces of teeth on the floor.

“Don’t just stand there, get him!”

Kiryu quickly spared a quick one-over on Nishiki. His kyoudai gave a thumbs-up just as he threw a punch at one wearing a green suit.

In rapid succession, Kiryu uses both hands and slams two of the smaller, unarmed ones into the wall, breaking their noses and leaving matching bloodstains on the wall. The unconscious bodies slipped down the wall and laid awkwardly on the floor with a faint groan. 

Kiryu made for a flying kick at a man near the wooden table, breaking not just the table but several bones of the man, by the amount of ugly cracks the man’s body made on impact.

He lifts himself off, just in time to uppercut one who had carried a large wooden stick. The man fell backwards on his ass and crawled out of his way, weeping, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!”

Just as Kiryu makes his way to the cowering man, he hears the sound of a door clicking open. Youda had dashed out of the room and down the stairwell, planning to save his own skin.

But Kiryu isn’t worried about losing him.

A large gust of wind pierces through the room.

His kyoudai always catches the things he missed.

Nishiki moved at a speed that exceeds human limits, throwing all the objects around the room into even more disarray, documents flying about everywhere.

Ignoring the disbelieving stares of the defeated men that were still conscious, Kiryu ran down the stairwell, into an empty parking lot where Nishiki was already holding Youda by the scruff of his neck.

“Please, I’m sorry! I-I don’t have the money, but I’ll get it as soon-as soon, as possible! Just-just let me go!” Youda cried pathetically, looking even more like a child with his cheap suit on the lines of tearing under Nishiki’s iron grip.

“Sorry, Youda-san ,” Nishiki said mockingly, “It’s just that, Tojo Clan doesn’t invest in people who keep a two-year long debt. Fuck, how you kept that up is frankly a new record. Dojima-san must’ve really liked you to let you get away with that. But well, all luck runs out, so don’t take it personally, alright?”

Youda scrunches up his face in anger, “Fuck you, Yakuza scumbags!”

Nishiki’s eyes switch from warm brown to a violent red. “Kiryu, your turn.”

“The hell!?”

Thrumming, again. It feels much warmer, my body. Restless.

Drr. Brr. Throb.

Crackling, like fire and stone.

It feels like an explosion. Always did. That's how he always thought of it as. A giant, red-orange-white, explosion, inside the containments of his body.

Magecraft is an art that not only grants power, but for its wielders to fully use it, they must be able to weave a part of their own into their craft. Kiryu relishes in the feeling and rush that came with wielding such a thing. He does not believe in imposing rule through paper fears, but he takes pride in releasing controlled bursts of magical energy to make sure that whoever tries to mess with him, knows what they are trying to engage in.

The surrounding seems to shake, not enough noticeable for anyone in the closest Poppo maybe, but the trashcans rattled, nearby pebbles jumped, and streetlights started to flicker.

Youda looked up in utter fear and disbelief, eyes wide in shock, unmoving.

“What, the fuck, are you people?”

Bracing into position, fist raised, Kiryu gave a deadpan stare.

“Yakuza by trade, and spellcasters on the side.”

***

"Hey, don't wipe it on your shirt, bro. I'm not helping your laundry anymore if you keep smearing red on white."

Kiryu lights his cigarette. "Sorry." He doesn't really care.

Nishiki sighed, "What am I gonna do with you." He says, yet Kiryu can see a small fanged smile underneath the streetlight.

"Treat me to dinner?" 

Now both of them are smiling, his kyoudai laughed and said, "Only if I get to choose this time."

"Ramen?" Kiryu guessed.

"You really know me better than everyone."

"You're not very hard to guess." Nishiki shoves him playfully.

"How dare you, man? I like to think I'm a rich and complex person." Nishiki wears his red suit jacket and puts out his own cig on the pavement. 

Kiryu snorted, brushing Nishiki's stray hairs out of his face. Nishiki beams back at him fondly. Years of friendship, but him and Nishiki are still the same.

Nishiki's red eyes flash underneath the streetlamps. Not even nearly killing each other.

"Nishiki," Kiryu chides softly, "Eyes."

All of a sudden, their peace was broken, "Aw fuck. Fuck, fuck!" Frantically, Nishiki squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, " Was it on the whole time?!"

"I only saw Youda see it." Kiryu states, "And we already casted some Memory spells on the others. It's fine, bro."

Nishiki groaned. Kiryu assured him, "You'll get used to it. You won't need Mystic Eye Killers someday."

Nishiki hated wearing Mystic Eye Killers. His immense control over himself was born out of desire to not wear those damned things.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now let's go," Kiryu calls, "I'm starving."

"Glutton."

"I'm wringing your wallet dry tonight, just for that."

"Fair."

***

Shimano glared down the pair of glasses on his table. Really, what a damn mess.

Tojo Clan is a hub for the unnatural of the unnatural. Mixed-bloods, magical prodigies, insane men. The large amount of magical energy in one organiztion creates a feedback loop where the supernatural are drawn to Tojo, works for them, whether as collectors or desk jockeys, which interest other unnaturals into the clan.

It's a pretty effective method. Omi does the same, Osaka got some good leyline points too, here and there. He should know, his kyodai knows.

But sometimes,

He examines the Mystic Eye Killers again. The dog.

"Death Perception, huh?"

He's got himself a handful of a mutt.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, this is a fun start! I can answer some questions (select ones, not all ofc). I'm trying to balance the Yakuza elements and the Nasuverse elements so a lot of you can enjoy it easier. This is a project born out of my two hyperfixations lol and i really hope you all enjoy it! Leave a comment with your thoughts and some kudos, will ya? I like being validated.


End file.
